


I'm Your Idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Smartass Sam, some paint war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean decide to color Castiel's new room in the bunker. It doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I want to state that English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. Also commas suck. If you find any mistakes, please tell me (gently). I also don't own any characters of Supernatural. Sadly. If you want, follow me on tumblr. [[x]](http://missinglucifer.tumblr.com)

"So Cas, what color would you like?“ asked Dean, eyes fixed on Castiel as he stood up with two variations of blue in his hands, „This is called ‚Royal blue‘ and it’d look good, don’t you think?“

"Since when are you such an expert on colors, Dean?“ Sam grinned.

Dean punched Sam in the arm, almost dropping one of the examples on the floor: „Shut up Sammy. I just can read the titles,“ then he quietly added: „I don’t know which one of us is supposed to have high education.“

"What?“ Sam repeated, but then shook his head and turned to Castiel: „I think this would fit. Do you like-“

But Sam didn’t finish his sentence because Cas was already holding a paint can, with bit confused expression on his face: „I like this one.“

Both Sam and Dean stared at that can on which was written ‚Mantis.‘

"You sure about that choice? Because trust me, we aren’t going back here. Everybody stares at us,“ complained Dean as he threw a fake smile on some older woman.

Cas must have been absolutely sure because he already decided to put a paint can in their shopping cart, where were two brushes. Dean sighted while Sam was looking quite amused.

***

“I still think we should have picked that blue one,” Dean murmured as he held the door to the bunker open.

Sam rolled his eyes: “Well it’s Castiel’s room and he wanted to paint it green.” Then turned his face to Dean: “Don’t be such a child. Now go and help him.”

Dean stood in the door like he wanted to say something to his brother but then he just followed Castiel into his new room, placing the shopping bag on the ground.

“You ready?” asked Dean.

Castiel was eyeing the empty place: “I don’t think there is any need of preparation before coloring walls, Dean.”

“You know what I meant,” said Dean while picking two paint brushes from the bag, “Grab this and let’s do it – just copy my moves.”

Cas was a fast learner. Dean showed him how to paint it right and then let Castiel to try it. He was attempting to remember all of the Dean’s actions and he was doing just great.

“Dude, that looks awesome,” appreciated Dean.

Castiel was already blushing. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled at Cas, but then his smile fade. He spoke softly: “Cas, you got something on your–. Here,“ and pointed at his left cheek.

“Where?” asked Castiel, hand already moving up to find the wet coloring, when Dean raised his paint brush and made a big green strip on Castiel’s cheek.

“Dean. This isn’t funny,” complained Cas as the color dripped on the floor.

Dean just smirked: “Oh yeah? I think it’s kinda funny!” And he was soaking the paint brush in color again, attacking Castiel with unexpected, colorful shower.

But nobody told him that Cas would return it even with more passion.

The hunter could just yell ‘What the hell?’ before his face was completely soaked in that green color.

They fought for a good few minutes and Dean was now winning, but Castiel didn’t want to lose this easily. Both of them had clothes totally ruined – even though they were laughing hysterically, running in circles like little kids.

Cas was laying on the floor and he saw his chance while Dean tried to paint on Castiel’s back – he turned around, caught Dean’s leg and with his whole strength pulled Dean down by his pants. Dean landed on the cold floor next to Castiel with a few curses escaping his mouth.

Castiel wiped his hands on Dean’s t-shirt, making bright handprints around his abdomen and then stated: “I won.”

Then he carefully laid on the top of Dean (who was still in surprise how strong the former angel is when his full weight dropped on Dean unexpectedly), smiling: “This color really matches your eyes. It’s calming.”

“You’re an idiot,” whispered Dean, his gaze locked with Castiel’s as he was moving closer and closer to his lips and Dean was unable to move away.

“Yes,” confirmed Cas just barely audible, “But I’m your idiot.”

Dean laughed: “Yeah. That’s true.”

Castiel hesitated for a minute and Dean could see a lot of questions written all over his face but then a smaller hand caressed Dean’s jaw and he just leaned into that gentle touch. He swallowed hard, waiting for another step from Castiel’s side. He could feel his heart racing faster, almost trying to get off his chest. Dean couldn’t do anything – move forward or try to escape if he wanted. But he didn’t even try.

_‘Oh god,’_ Dean thought, _‘I can feel his breath on my face.’_

He, however, noticed few more things. Castiel’s cheeks – one stained in that green color - were even more pink than usual and his hair was kinda messy. His eyes were darker; the blue in them was almost lost behind even darker oh-so-long lashes. He bit his upper lip nervously, his mind screaming ‘ _Can you just do something before I go crazy_.’

Dean knew that Cas now couldn’t read his mind – he wasn’t sure that he could do it even before – but for a brief moment he would swear that he saw amusement in Castiel’s eyes when he got closer than before which Dean thought it’s impossible.

Castiel licked his lips for the last time and then closed his eyes – Dean didn’t get to see that, because in that moment he had already closed his and his nose was full of Castiel’s scent. He noticed that there was something sweet in it but maybe he was just imagining it, trying to adjust the moment. Not that it wasn’t good enough already.

When their lips finally met – after time which seemed like hundred years to Dean – it was just tender trying from Castiel’s side. Dean didn’t respond immediately – maybe for the reason that Castiel’s lips were surprisingly soft (while looking hard and unreachable), nibbling Dean’s lower lip. He was overwhelmed by that sensation for which he was looking so long that his mind went completely blank and all his kissing practice was thrown out of the window. But maybe it was because of the man on top of him thanks to whom he was losing his good reputation.

And then Dean gained control over his body once again. He moved one of his sweaty palms to Castiel’s hair and pulled him desperately. Dean was craving for him and their kisses became more urgent as Dean trailed his hand up and down on Castiel’s back, slowly driving under his t-shirt so he could reach and explore the naked skin with his fingertips.

 Cas moaned into the kiss but he was muted by Dean’s tongue which slipped into Castiel’s mouth easily. It was all teeth now; bites weren’t that gentle as in the beginning of their kiss.

After few minutes they parted, gasping for air. Cas stayed on top of Dean, but he curled around Dean’s body like a kitty listening to his rapid heartbeat with hand resting near. Dean placed a quick kiss on top of Castiel’s head and he could feel his smile growing wider. He nuzzled Cas closer to his body, locking him in firm embrace while catching his breath again.

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice broken.

Hunter looked down just to catch Castiel’s gaze. He looked even more beautiful than before; his lips little bruised and semi-open as in question. Then Cas continued, pointing at one of the walls: “I’m aware we have to finish this or start over.”

But Dean didn’t answer, he just laughed softly. Cas was right – their paint war didn’t really help the room. However, as he played with one lock of Castiel’s hair, it wasn’t important. Nothing was important in that moment. And that’s what he said;

“It can wait.”


End file.
